


Woher kommen die Babys? :: Gutenachtgeschichten :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de :: Import

by LuciaChan (MrKissen)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Don't @ Me, Gen, Written in the early 2010's
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKissen/pseuds/LuciaChan
Summary: Dies ist ein One-Shot der sich nur um diese eine Frage dreht. Woher kommen die Babys? Renesmee (körperlich 7) läuft durchs Haus und möchte diese Frage geklärt haben. Doch keiner will ihr sorichtig antworten.... Und kaum ist die erste Frage geklärt, folgt schon die nächste. Fortsetzung: Gutenachgeschichten (Auf AO3 verfügbar.)Also... Renesmee (körperlich 7) bekommt gutenachtgeschichten erzählt. Nur leider, schaffen es die erzähler nie zum Ende. Warum? >„Waren die Frauen hübsch?“ unterbrach Nessie die Erzählung ihres Großvaters.< Und wenn ihr wissen wollt, was Carlisle auf diese Frage antwortet, und was die anderen alles Erzählen... müsst ihr schon lesen... (Fortsetztung von: Woher kommen die Babys?) (Verfügbar auf AO3.)





	1. Woher kommen die Babys? :: Kapitel 1 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist ein One-Shot der sich nur um diese eine Frage dreht. Woher kommen die Babys? Renesmee (körperlich 7) läuft durchs Haus und möchte diese Frage geklärt haben. Doch keiner will ihr sorichtig antworten.... Und kaum ist die erste Frage geklärt, folgt schon die nächste. Fortsetzung: Gutenachgeschichten (Auf AO3 verfügbar.)
> 
> Also... Renesmee (körperlich 7) bekommt gutenachtgeschichten erzählt. Nur leider, schaffen es die erzähler nie zum Ende. Warum? >„Waren die Frauen hübsch?“ unterbrach Nessie die Erzählung ihres Großvaters.< Und wenn ihr wissen wollt, was Carlisle auf diese Frage antwortet, und was die anderen alles Erzählen... müsst ihr schon lesen... (Fortsetztung von: Woher kommen die Babys?) (Verfügbar auf AO3.)

Woher kommen die Babys? :: Kapitel 1 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Woher kommen die Babys?](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4a3151090000c89206705dc0/1/Woher-kommen-die-Babys-)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4a3151090000c89206705dc0/488952)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4a3151090000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Woher kommen die Babys?

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteHumor / P6  


  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
11.06.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
2  


  
948  


  
1

  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[27 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4a3151090000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[26 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4a3151090000c89206705dc0/date/1/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


1\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
2\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4a3151090000c89206705dc0/2/Woher-kommen-die-Babys-)

  
11.06.2009  
918  


  
  


Update 2020:  
Hallo zusammen,

diese Geschichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

Ich habe sie bereits auf AO3 hochgeladen. Für den Links zum AO3-Profil, einfach auf der Profilseite dem Hompage-Link folgen.

  
  
Woher kommen die Babys?  
  


Renesmee kam in die Küche, in der ihr Vater gerade in einer Zeitschrift blätterte. Sie setzte sich an den Tisch und sah ihrem Vater einige Zeit lang beim Lesen zu. Sie stand auf und setzte sich auf den Barhocker und fing an sich im Kreis zu drehen.  
Edward sah auf und betrachtete seine Tochter nachdenklich. „Was willst du mich fragen?“ sagte er und Nessie hörte auf sich zu drehen. Sie sprang vom Hocker, setzte sich neben ihren Daddy auf den Stuhl und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Wo kommen die Babys her?“ fragte sie mit Dackelaugen.  
Edward wusste nicht was er seiner, körperlich, siebenjährigen Tochter sagen sollte und endschied sich dazu, sie zu jemanden mit mehr Ahnung zu schicken. „Das weiß deine Mommy viel besser als ich. Geh und frag sie.“ Renesmee sprang auf und lief nach draußen in den Garten, wo Bella saß. Sie setzte sich neben ihre Mutter und sagte zunächst einmal nichts.  
„Woher kommen die Babys?“ fragte sie nach einigen Minuten schweigen. Bella betrachtete ihre Tochter verwirrt und wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte. „Geh zu deinem Opa, Schatz. Der kann es dir viel besser erklären als ich. Renesmee nickte und sprang auf. Sie flitzte nach oben und stürzte in das Büro ihres Großvaters. Sie setzte sich auf einen Sessel und sah ihrem Opa schweigend beim Arbeiten zu.  
„Opa?“ „Ja, kleine Maus?“ „Wo kommen die Babys her?“ fragte sie schließlich leise. Carlisle legte die Stirn in Falten. „Frag das deine Eltern, sie können es dir viel besser erklären als ich.“ Antwortete er ihr und widmete sich wieder seiner Arbeit. Renesmee stand beleidigt auf und ging aus dem Büro. Sie beschloss, die drei zusammen zu fragen. Sie lief in Richtung ihres Zimmer als Jake ihr entgegen kam.  
„Na mein Schatz. Warum schaust du denn so?“ fragte er. Nessie streckte ihre Arme nach Jake aus und er hob sie auf seine Arme. „Mommy, Daddy und Opa wollen mir nicht sagen woher die Babys kommen. Weißt du es Jaki?“ Jake schloss das kleine Mädchen mit den braunen Augen fester in seine Arme, bevor er antwortete.  
„Ich weiß es schon, mein Schatz. Aber die Sache ist die; wenn ich es dir sage, wird dein Daddy ganz böse auf mich sein und lässt uns nicht mehr miteinander spielen.“ Antwortete Jake wahrheitsgemäß. Renesmee nickte verständnisvoll. Sie würde ihn nicht mehr danach fragen. Sie wollte ja schließlich nicht, dass ihr Daddy Jacob raus warf.  
Also dirigierte sie Jake in ihr Kinderzimmer und spielte mit ihm Puppen.

Am Abend flitze Nessie durchs Haus und sammelte ihre Familie ein. Sie verfrachtete einen nach dem anderen ins Wohnzimmer. Als alle dort waren sah sie ihre Familie erwartungsvoll an.  
„Woher kommen die Babys?“ fragte sie nun alle zusammen. „Der Storch bringt die Kinder.“ Sagte Jasper.  
„Wie?“ fragte das kleine Mädchen weiter und setzte sich auf den Tisch. „Also, Nessie das ist so: Die kleinen Babys leben zunächst in einem Teich, mitten im Sumpf. Der Klapperstorch holt dann das Baby aus dem Teich und fliegt mit ihm zu der Mami und dem Papi, die das Baby bekommen sollen.“ Fing Jasper an zu erklären. „Der Storch beißt dann die Mami in den Schoss und die Mami hat dann das Baby im Bauch. Kurz bevor das Baby dann auf die Welt kommt, hat die Mami furchtbares Bauchweh und liegt krank im Bett.“ Fuhr Alice fort. „Und wenn das Bauchweh weg ist, ist das Baby da.“ Schloss Jacob.  
Renesmee nickte und wollte schon ihre Fragen stellen, wartete jedoch, ob noch etwas von den Erwachsenen kommen würde. „Und was hat Daddy damit zu tun?“ „Daddy geht zu dem Storch in den Sumpf und bittet um ein Baby.“ Sagte Edward.  
„Und wie hat der Storch Mommy gefunden?“ fragte sie weiter. „Der Storch saß auf dem Dach und hat solange geklappert bis ich zuhause war und er mich beißen konnte.“ Antwortete Bella.  
„Und wie kam ich dann aus Mommy raus?“ Renesmees Augen sahen ihre Familie fragend an. „Du kamst dann dort raus wo der Storch deine Mommy gebissen hat.“ Erklärte Emmett.  
„Also kam ich aus dem Schoss von Mommy?“ fragte sie. „Nein, du kamst aus dem Bauch. Weil der Storch deine Mommy dort gebissen hatte.“ Rose lächelte liebevoll.  
„Und was wäre wenn der Storch Mommy in den Arm gebissen hätte, anstatt in den Bauch?“ „Der Storch muss Mommy entweder in den Schoss oder in den Bauch beißen. Sonst hätten deine Eltern dich nicht bekommen“ Erklärte Esme.  
„Und wie kann ein Storch beißen? Er hat doch gar keine Zähne!“ rief die kleine Nessie. „Das sind ganz besondere Störche! Sie wurde extra für den Babytransport ausgebildet und haben ein Gebiss.“ Sagte Jake. Renesmee nickte.  
„Und wo bekommen die das Gebiss her?“ „Vom Zahnarzt.“ Sagte Carlisle.  
„Aber ich habe noch nie ein Storch beim Zahnarzt gesehen!“ rief sie erstaunt. „Die Störche haben ihren eigenen Zahnarzt.“ Sagte Bella lächelnd. Sie fand es urkomisch, wie ihre Tochter die Familie über dieses Thema ausfragte.  
„Kann ich denn auch mal zum Zahnarzt?“ fragte sie mit großen Augen. „Nein, meine Süße. Du musst nicht zum Zahnarzt. Deine Zähne sind perfekt und außerdem wollen wir doch nicht dass dem armen Zahnarzt am Ende ein Finger fehlt, oder?“ Carlisle sah seine Enkelin schmunzelnd an. Renesmee nickte und setzte sich auf Jakes Schoss. Sie wusste nun alles, was sie wissen wollte...

Fortsetztung: Gutenachtgeschichten  
<http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4a3376670000c89206705dc0>  


  


  
Review schreiben  


1\. Woher kommen die Babys?  
2\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4a3151090000c89206705dc0/2/Woher-kommen-die-Babys-)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4a3151090000c89206705dc0/488952)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4a3151090000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	2. Gutenachtgeschichten :: Kapitel 1 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Gutenachtgeschichten :: Kapitel 1 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Gutenachtgeschichten](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/1/Gutenachtgeschichten)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/489876)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4a3376670000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Gutenachtgeschichten

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteHumor / P12  


  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
13.06.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
6  


  
7.390  


  


  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[22 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[4 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/date/1/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


1\. Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 1: Carlisle in Transsylvanien  
2\. Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 2; Emmetts Wandlung oder so ähnlich...  
3\. Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 3; Jacob, Rotbellachen und die sieben Cullens  
4\. Gutenachtgeschichten - Teil 4; Cinderella Story?!  
5\. Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 5; Weihnachten  
6\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/2/Gutenachtgeschichten)

  
13.06.2009  
1.112  


  
  


Update 2020:  
Hallo zusammen,

diese Geschichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

Ich habe sie bereits auf AO3 hochgeladen. Für den Links zum AO3-Profil, einfach auf der Profilseite dem Hompage-Link folgen.

Disclaimer: Twilight und die damit verbunden Elemente gehören Stephenie Meyer. Alle anderen urheberrechtlich geschützten Elemente gehören ihren rechtmäßigen Besitzern. Mir selbst gehört nur meine eigene Fantasie.  
\-----------------  
Vorwort des Autors:  
Tut mir Leid das ich hier oben schon anfang zu quatschen aber, etwas wichtiges vorweg:

Das hier ist eine Partner FF von Jasper Whitlock und mir (LuciaChan)

So...  
Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
\-----------------

  
  
Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 1: Carlisle in Transsylvanien  
  


  
Nessie übernachtete im Haupthaus, da ihre Eltern beschlossen hatten auf die Jagd zu gehen und ihre Tochter nicht alleine zu Hause lassen wollten. Renesmee spielte mit Esme Karten, bis es Zeit war, das kleine Mädchen ins Bett zu bringen.  
Nessie putzte sich die kleinen, weißen Zähnchen und stand in ihrem Pyjama und ihrem Kuschelwolf unschlüssig vor dem Bett herum. Sie wollte eine ‚Gute Nacht Geschichte‘ hören, wusste aber nicht von wem. Bücher mochte sie nicht.  
Die Märchen waren viel zu langweilig für sie. Ihre Eltern setzten sie deswegen abends immer vor den Fernseher, damit sie ihr nichts erzählen mussten. Edward und Bella gingen die Ideen aus. Renesmee wusste, von wem sie sich heute Abend etwas erzählen lassen wollte.  
Sie positionierte den Wolf im Bett und stürmte zu ihrem Großvater. Kaum hatte sie die Türe zum Büro geöffnet, wurde sie auch schon von zwei starken Armen hochgehoben.  
„Was machst du denn hier, kleine Maus?“ fragte Carlisle seine Enkelin. Renesmee sah in schon flehend an, bevor sie anfing zu sprechen. „Erzählst du mir eine gute Nacht Geschichte?“ fragte sie mit großen, unschuldigen Augen, die keinen Widerspruch zuließen.  
Opa nickte lächelnd und trug Nessie zu ihrem Zimmer zurück. Er legte sie aufs Bett, deckte sie gut zu und gab ihr den Wolf – der Jaki Junior hieß – in die kleinen Arme. Sie kuschelte das kleine Stofftier an sich uns sah ihren Großvater mit großen, erwartungsvollen Augen an.  
„Wie hatten das späte neunzehnte Jahrhundert. Ich hatte von einer kleinen Gruppe von Vampiren gehört, die in Transsylvanien lebten. Es hieß es seinen drei Frauen und ein Mann. Ich wanderte einen Tag lang von Italien nach Transsylvanien. Dort wurde ich freudig von dem Grafen begrüßt. Er hieß mich auf Schloss Dracula herzlich willkommen und teilte mir ein Gemach zu.“ Begann Carlisle unheilvoll und Nessie drückte ihren Jaki Junior fest an ihre kleine Brust.  
„Das Gesicht von Graf Dracula ‚erinnerte sehr stark an einen Adler mit scharfen Bogen seiner dünnen Nase und den markant gebogenen Nasenflügeln, den hohen, gewölbten Stirn, dem um die Schläfen herum, schütteren, ansonsten aber üppig sprießenden Haar.  
Die Augenbrauen waren sehr dicht und buschig und vereinten sich fast über der Nasenwurzel. Sein Mund war, soweit ich das unter dem üppigen Schnurrbart feststellen konnte, fest geschlossen. Seine Zähne ragten ein wenig über die Lippen hinaus. Im Übrigen waren seine Ohren sehr groß und liefen oben extrem spitz aus; das Kinn war breit und kräftig, die Wangen fest, obwohl erkennbar dünn.‘“ [Bram Stoker, Dracula; S. 29/30]  
„Dann waren da noch die drei Frauen; Anna, Eliska und Karolina. ‚Zwei von ihnen waren dunkel und hatten hohe, gewölbte Nasen, genauso wie der Graf, und große, durchdringende Augen. Die andere war blond, mit großen, wehenden Massen goldenen Haars und Augen wie helle Saphire. Alle drei hatten sie blitzende, weiße Zähne, die wie Perlen vor dem Hintergrund ihrer üppigen, roten Lippen wirkten.‘“ [Bram Stoker, Dracula; S. 58] beschrieb Carlisle die drei Frauen.  
„Waren die Frauen hübsch?“ unterbrach Nessie die Erzählung ihres Großvaters. Was sollte er darauf antworten? Esme konnte ja schließlich jedes seiner Worte mit anhören.  
„Ääh… ja.“ „Und warum lebten sie mit so einem potthässlichem Mann zusammen?“ Carlisle lachte auf. „Sie kannten es nicht anders und hatten angst, vor Veränderungen.“ Erklärte er.  
Nessie nickte. „Warum haben die Frauen so komische Namen?“ Carlisle sah Renesmee verdattert an. Woher sollte er das denn wissen? „Weil… sie im damaligen Transsylvanien gelebt haben. Dort gab es nur so komische Namen.“ Das kleine Mädchen nickte wieder. „Warum bist du zum Grafen gegangen?“ Carlisle blinzelte einige male, bevor er antwortete.  
„Die meisten Vampire sind Nomaden. Es gibt nur sehr wenige, die einen festen Wohnsitz haben. Wir, die Denalis, die Volturi und damals auch Dracula.“ Nessie nickte wissen. Das klang einleuchtend. „Was für Blut hat er getrunken.“ Sollte Carlisle seiner Enkeltochter wirklich sagen, dass diese Vampire sich von Kindern ernährt hatten? Lieber nicht…  
„Menschliches Blut.“ Sagte er monoton und Nessie nickte. „Wieso sind die Frauen nicht einfach gegangen?“ Carlisle schrie in seinen Gedanken um Hilfe, das dumme daran war; Edward war Mailen weit entfernt. „Weil sie dachten, sie würden ohne den Grafen nicht überleben können.“ „Wer hat den Grafen verwandelt? Und wer die Frauen?“ Kaum war eine Frage beantwortet, kam schon die nächste. Er würde es wohl nicht schaffen, die Geschichte zu Ende zu erzählen. „Die Frauen wurden von Graf Dracula verwandelt. Und der Graf selber wusste nicht, von wem er gewandelt wurde.“ Nessie legte den Kopf schief. „Waren die Frauen nett?“ Die Frauen… nett? Sie hatten einen menschlichen Gast auf dem Schloss, der beinahe angeknabbert wurde... „Sie waren… seltsam. Vielleicht auch nett.“ Carlisle zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Nessie schien es als ein ‚Ja, sie waren nett‘ zu interpretieren. „So nett wie Momma und Esme und Rosalie und Alice?“ fragte die kleine weiter. „Nein, meine Süße. Bei weitem nicht so nett.“ Ihm grauste es bei der Vorstellung, die transsilvanischen Vampire mit den Frauen in seiner Familie zu vergleichen. Da waren eigentlich nur Unterschiede.  
„Gab es in Transsyldingsada Wölfe?“ Wölfe waren das wichtigste. Wenn sie keinen dabei hatte, würde sie da niemals hingehen.  
„Ja, da gab es Wölfe und die haben sogar auf den Grafen gehört.“ Nessie wollte, das die Wölfe nur auf sie hörten; so wie Jacob! „Wie lange warst du bei dem komischen Dracula-Typ?“  
„Drei Monate.“ Renesmee blinzelte. Soo lange? „So lange! Wieso bist du nicht sofort wieder gegangen, als du den potthässlichen Mann gesehen hast?“ fragte sie erstaunt.  
„Ja, so lange. Und ich bin nicht sofort wieder gegangen, weil das unhöflich gewesen wäre!“ rief Carlisle aus. „Aber ich bin so schnell wie möglich wieder verschwunden.“ Murmelte er zu leise für Nessie. Hoffentlich hatte sie bald genug.  
„Wieso hatte er Spitze Ohren? Hattest du auch Spitze Ohren?“ Carlisle musste lachen. Wieso sollte er denn spitze Ohren haben?  
„Ich hatte keine spitzen Ohren.“ Grinste er. „Und warum der Graf welche hatte, weiß ich nicht. Es heißt, er hätte sie aufgeklebt.“ Nessies Augen fingen an zu funkeln.  
„Kann ich auch spitze Ohren bekommen?“ fragte sie freudenstrahlend. Carlisle schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete: „Frag deine Eltern. Und nun wird geschlafen!“  
„Gute Nacht, Opa!“  
\-----------------  
Biss zum nächsten Mal...  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


1\. Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 1: Carlisle in Transsylvanien  
2\. Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 2; Emmetts Wandlung oder so ähnlich...  
3\. Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 3; Jacob, Rotbellachen und die sieben Cullens  
4\. Gutenachtgeschichten - Teil 4; Cinderella Story?!  
5\. Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 5; Weihnachten  
6\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/2/Gutenachtgeschichten)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/489876)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4a3376670000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	3. Gutenachtgeschichten :: Kapitel 2 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Gutenachtgeschichten :: Kapitel 2 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Gutenachtgeschichten](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/1/Gutenachtgeschichten)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/491007)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4a3376670000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Gutenachtgeschichten

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteHumor / P12  


  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
13.06.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
6  


  
7.390  


  


  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[22 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[6 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/date/2/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/1/Gutenachtgeschichten)

1\. Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 1: Carlisle in Transsylvanien  
2\. Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 2; Emmetts Wandlung oder so ähnlich...  
3\. Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 3; Jacob, Rotbellachen und die sieben Cullens  
4\. Gutenachtgeschichten - Teil 4; Cinderella Story?!  
5\. Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 5; Weihnachten  
6\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/3/Gutenachtgeschichten)

  
13.06.2009  
1.044  


  
  


Also, Hallo!  
Zuerst mal:  
Danke an Jasper Whitlock für die Fragen!  
und an BellaMarieSwanCullen für das Thema :D

Wir wünschen viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
\------------------  


  
  
Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 2; Emmetts Wandlung oder so ähnlich...  
  


  
Für die kleine Renesmee war es Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen.  
Es war eine Woche vergangen, seit dem Carlisle versuchte ihr eine Gutenachtgeschichte zu erzählen. Heute übernachtete sie im Haupthaus, weil die Erwachsenen beschlossen hatten, über das Wochenende ein Jagdausflug zu machen. Emmett wurde die ehrenhafte Aufgabe erteilt, auf seine Nichte acht zu geben.  
Mittags verabschiedeten sich die anderen und ließen Renesmee mit Emmett alleine zu Hause. Seit dem waren die Küche und das Wohnzimmer zu Bruch gegangen.  
Emmett sagte, man könne keinen Unterschied feststellen. Abgesehen davon das es aussah als hätte der erste und zweite Weltkrieg in Küche und Wohnzimmer gewütet. Esme würde sich sicher freuen, wenn sie nach Hause kam. Aber nun war es für Renesmee Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen. Sie hatte sich das Gesicht geputzt und die Zähne gewaschen und saß nun, mit Jaki Junior im Arm, in ihrem Bett und wartete darauf, dass Emmett beginnen würde.  
[Renesmee hat sich mit der Zahnbürste über das Gesicht geputzt und mit dem Waschlappen die Zähne gewaschen]  
Er dämpfte das Licht und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Nessies Bett und begann. „Man schrieb das Jahr 1935. Damals lebte ein junger, gutaussehender- “  
„Übertreib nicht, Onkel Emmett. Ich weiß das du es warst.“ Unterbrach Nessie ihren Onkel, nach nicht mal einem Satz. Emmett startete erneut. „Man schrieb das Jahr 1935. Damals lebte ich, mit meiner menschlichen Familie, in den Appalachen von Tennessee. Dort lebten auch viele Bären…“ „Große Bären?“  
„Ja, große Bären! Lass mich weiter erzählen!“ Emmett räusperte sich. „Mein Vater, meine beiden älteren Brüder, einige Männer aus dem Dorf und ich gingen in den Wald. Damals herrschte dort eine Bärenplage. Wir verloren Frauen und Kinder, die in den Wald gingen. Hin und wieder fanden wir zerrissene Kleidung, aber niemals nur einen Menschen.“ Emmett sah seine Nichte finster an, um ihr Angst zu machen.  
Nessie lächelte fröhlich und beobachtete ihren Onkel erwartungsvoll. Für sie war es noch nicht an der Zeit zu unterbrechen. „Also sammelten wir uns am Dorfplatz. Alle waren bewaffnet und abmarschbereit.“ „Wie viele wart ihr?“ wollte Renesmee wissen. „Äh…“ Wie viele waren sie eigentlich gewesen? Er schätzte grob. „Zwei dutzend.“ „Und was für Waffen hattet ihr?“ Warum interessierte es Renesmee, welche Waffen sie damals benutzen? „Das waren so…“ Was waren es eigentlich für welche?  
„Vorgänger von der häutigen Schrotflinte.“ Emmett gestikulierte wild mit den Händen. „Also, wo war ich? Unterbrich mich nicht wieder!“ Man konnte meinen, Emmett sprach mit sich und nicht mit Nessie.  
„Ok, also; Wir sammelten uns auf dem Platz und marschierten dann in die Wälder, die um unser Dorf lagen. Niemand traute sich mehr alleine hinein, da man meist von Bären oder Wölfen angefallen wurde. Wir liefen einige Zeit lang uns teilten uns dann auf. Wir liefen in vierergruppen durch den Wald. Hatten die Waffe im Ansatz und waren bereit auf jedes Raubtier zu schießen, dass uns begegnete.“ Galt seine Frau auch als Raubtier? Emmett grübelte einen Moment, bevor er weiter sprach. Renesmee kam ihm zuvor. „Wie alt warst du damals?“ fragte sie mit lautenden Augen.  
„Ähh… zwanzig.“ Es schien, als wolle Nessie ihren Onkel weiter erzählen lassen, doch bei diesem Gedanken irrte er sich. Kaum hatte er den Mund geöffnet um weiter zu sprechen, kam auch schon die nächste Frage. „Warum waren keine Frauen dabei?“ fragte sie unschuldig. „Weil die Frauen zu Hause bleiben mussten um auf die Kinder und das Vieh aufzupassen. Und sie hatten Angst in den Wald zu gehen.“  
„Hattest du auch Angst?“ Wieso wollte sie die Geschichte nicht hören? Emmett hatte sich einen schönen Plan zugelegt um sie zu erschrecken…  
„Zwischenzeitlich hatte ich angst.“ Gab er zu. „Warum bist du dann nicht zu Hause geblieben?“ fragte sie weiter. Emmett war sich sicher, dass seine Nichte irgendwann als wandelndes Lexikon dienen konnte. „Weil…“ Er unterbrach sich selber. Warum eigentlich?  
„Weil…?“ fragte Nessie mit großen Augen. „Weil ich musste.“ Nessie sah ihren Onkel stirnrunzelnd an. Emmett nutze Nessies schweigen aus und erzählte fröhlich weiter.  
„Meine Gruppe lief also durch den dunklen Wald. Irgendwo in der Ferne heulte Jacob - ich meine ein Wolf. Dann auf einmal hörte ich irgendwo einen Bären brüllen und sprintete auf ihn zu. Ich fand den Bären auf einer kleinen Lichtung. Er fraß den Honig eines Bienenstockes. Der Bär bemerkte mich, lies den Bienenkorb fallen und rannte auf mich zu.“  
„Warum hat dich der Bär angegriffen?“ Wollte Renesmee auf einmal wissen. Emmett wusste zunächst nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. „Ich hab ausversehen auf den Bären geschossen. Ihn aber verfehlt. Das muss ihn wohl wütend gemacht haben.“ Nessie nickte wissend und Emmett fragte sich, warum er ihr das eigentlich erzählte. „Warum bist du nicht weggelaufen, als der Bär auf dich zukam?“  
„Naja, damals war ich noch ein Mensch und ich war starr vor Schreck.“ Erklärte Emmett achselzuckend. Nessie beschloss, dass er weiter reden durfte und wartete gespannt. „Der Bär kam auf mich zugetürmt und schmiss mich um. Er schlug mit seinen riesigen Tatzen nach mir und schnappte mit seinem gewaltigen Gebiss nach mir. Wir kämpften vielleicht eine Minute, dann lag ich blutend auf dem Boden.“  
„Hat es sehr weh getan?“ fragte Nessie mitleidig und Emmett nickte zur Antwort. „Armer Teddy.“ Nessie krabbelte auf Emmetts Schoss und Umarmte ihn. Emmett setzte Nessie zurück ins Bett und wollte schon weiter erzählen, als Nessie ihm mit einer Frage zuvor kam. „Hast du geheult?“ fragte sie grinsend und Emmett sah seine Nichte geschockt an. Bären weinen nicht. „Äääh…“ sagte er und Nessie nickte wissend.  
Das Mädchen interpretierte zu viel! Nessie tätschelte Emmetts Arm, bevor er richtig geantwortet hatte. „Ein klein wenig… vielleicht.“ „Als nächstes sah ich einen blonden Engel über die Lichtung huschen und der Bär taumelte gegen einen Baum.“ „Warst du froh, als Rose kam und dich rettete?““Ja ich war froh, auch wenn ich zuerst dachte; Sie wäre ein Engel, der mich in den Himmel bringen soll.“  
„Hast du dich sofort in Tante Rose verliebt?“ fragte sie unschuldig und Emmett nickte. Nessie wollte etwas sagen aber Emmett schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Du solltest jetzt schlafen.“ Sagte er bestimmt und gab Nessie einen Kuss.  
„Gute Nacht, Emmett.“  
\-----------------  
Biss zum nächsten Mal...  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/1/Gutenachtgeschichten)

1\. Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 1: Carlisle in Transsylvanien  
2\. Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 2; Emmetts Wandlung oder so ähnlich...  
3\. Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 3; Jacob, Rotbellachen und die sieben Cullens  
4\. Gutenachtgeschichten - Teil 4; Cinderella Story?!  
5\. Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 5; Weihnachten  
6\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/3/Gutenachtgeschichten)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/491007)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4a3376670000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	4. Gutenachtgeschichten :: Kapitel 3 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Gutenachtgeschichten :: Kapitel 3 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Gutenachtgeschichten](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/1/Gutenachtgeschichten)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/525474)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4a3376670000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Gutenachtgeschichten

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteHumor / P12  


  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
13.06.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
6  


  
7.390  


  


  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[22 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[4 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/date/3/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/2/Gutenachtgeschichten)

1\. Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 1: Carlisle in Transsylvanien  
2\. Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 2; Emmetts Wandlung oder so ähnlich...  
3\. Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 3; Jacob, Rotbellachen und die sieben Cullens  
4\. Gutenachtgeschichten - Teil 4; Cinderella Story?!  
5\. Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 5; Weihnachten  
6\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/4/Gutenachtgeschichten)

  
13.06.2009  
1.342  


  
  


Hallo  
Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so lange nicht mehr gepostet hab.  
Das Kapitel war zur Hälfte fertig und ich hatte keine Ahnung wie ich es beenden konnte.  
Ich hab es jetzt aber endlich geschafft.  
Ich werde versuchen jetzt wieder regelmäßig zu posten -> Einmal in der Woche oder in zwei Wochen.  
Aber jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: Twilight und die damit verbunden Elemente gehören Stephenie Meyer. Alle anderen urheberrechtlich geschützten Elemente gehören ihren rechtmäßigen Besitzern. Wie in diesem Kapitel den Gebrüdern Grimm.  
Mir selbst gehört nur meine eigene Fantasie.

~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 3; Jacob, Rotbellachen und die sieben Cullens  
  


Renesmee stand im Badezimmer und putzte sich die Zähne. Se dachte über die Geschichte von Emmett nach und warum er am Ende ärger von ihrem Daddy bekommen hatte. Vielleicht lag es an seinen Gedanken, doch Nessie konnte sie ja schließlich nicht lesen und wusste es deshalb nicht. Nessie putze noch einige Minuten lang uns spülte dann ihren Mund aus.  
Sie schnappte sich Jaki Junior und überlegte sich auf dem Weg nach unten, wer ihr heute etwas erzählen würde. Sie war im Wohnzimmer angekommen und dachte immer noch nach.  
„Wie wäre es, mein Schatz, wenn Jacob dir etwas erzählen würde?“ Schlug ihr Vater vor. Auf Renesmees Gesicht breitete sich ein riesiges Lächeln aus. Jacob war eine gute Idee. Sie liebte ihren Jake wie einen Bruder. Und Jake liebte Nessie wie seine Schwester.  
Nessie nickte und Jake erhob sich um seinem Herzblatt eine Geschichte zu erzählen. Er nahm das kleine Mädchen auf die Arme und trug sie in ihr Zimmer hinauf. Dort bettete er sie ein und legte ihr Jaki in die Arme. Er wünschte sich heimlich, dass er der kleine Kuschelwolf wäre. Doch er zwang sich zu anderen Gedanken. Edward würde es nicht zulassen, dass er sie sieht, wenn er so etwas dachte. Er überlegte fieberhaft was er Renesmee erzählen konnte. Doch ihm fiel einfach nichts ein.  
Nessie saß im Bett und sah Jake erwartungsvoll an. Sie hatte längst bemerkt, dass er darüber nachdachte, was er ihr erzählen wollte. Nessie sah Jake noch einige Minuten an, bevor es ihr zu doof wurde.  
„Jakie! Erzähl mir bitte etwas!“ Quengelte sie und Jake bekam eine Idee.

„Einst Lebte ein kleines Mädchen in Forks, dass jedermann lieb hatte, der sie nur ansah.“ Von Edward, aus dem Wohnzimmer, war ein Knurren zu hören. „Man rief sie Rotbellachen. Am allerliebsten hatte sie aber Edward. Er gehörte zu den sieben Cullens, die im Wald lebten.  
Doch Edward wusste nicht, was er Rotbellachen schenken sollte. Eins schenkte er ihr ein rotes Auto, da er ihr altes nicht mochte und seine Schwester, Rosalie, beauftragte, es lahm zu legen.“ Nun vernahm man ein knurren seitens Bella und Edward und Rosalie redeten beschwichtigend auf sie ein. „Eines Tages sagte der Sheriff des Ortes, in dem Rotbellachen lebte; >>Komm Rotbellachen, hier hast du eine Flasche Blut.  
Bring sie hinaus zu Edward, er ist alt und wird sich sehr darüber freuen.<< So machte sich Rotbellachen auf den Weg zu den sieben Cullens. Da ihr Transporter kaputt war, musste das arme Ding die Strecke laufen. Als sie den Wald erreichte, ging sie ohne zu zögern hinein und lief munter die Straße entlang. Doch als sie tief im Wald war, begegnete ihr ein großer Wolf. >>Guten Tag, Rotbellachen.<< Sprach der Wolf Rotbellachen an.“  
Jacob verstellte bei den verschiedenen Charakteren seine Stimme. „>>Guten Tag, Herr Wolf.<< Antwortete das Rotbellachen dem Wolf. Das kleine Mädchen lief weiter und der Wolf neben ihr her. >>Wo hin des Weges?<< Fragte er nach einigen Minuten und das Rotbellachen antwortete:  
>>Ich bin auf dem Weg zu den Cullens. Der Sheriff schickte mich aus, ihnen eine Flasche Blut zu bringen, denn sie sind alt und werden sich darüber freuen.<< Antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß. Der Wolf lief neben Rotbellachen her und sah hin und wieder in den Wald, wo sein Rudel sie beobachteten. >>Rotbellachen, hier gibt es eine große Wiese mit vielen Blumen. Möchtest du Edward nicht welche pflücken?  
Er würde sich sicher freuen.<< Sagte der Wolf zu Rotbellachen. >>Denkst du wirklich, Jacob?<< Fragte diesen den Wolf. Jacob nickte und Rotbellachen lief auf die Blumenwiese zu, um wundervolle Blumen zu pflücken. Jacob lief aber weiter zu den sieben Cullens.“ Nessie musterte Jake argwöhnisch. Irgendetwas stimmte an dieser Geschichte nicht, das war ihr von Anfang an bewusst gewesen.  
Doch sie kam einfach nicht dahinter, was es war. Sie beschloss, ihm dazwischen zu reden. „Und der Wolf geht dann zu den sieben Cullens und frisst sie?“ Jake sah sie argwöhnisch an.  
„Nein-“ „Doch.“ Er wieder sprach ihr nicht, würde eh nichts bringen. Er fuhr Schulterzuckend fort: „Jacob ging weiter zu den sieben Cullens und traf sich vor ihrem Haus mit seinem Rudel. Diese verteilten sich um das Haus herum, um es anzugreifen. Das Rudel fing an, das Pfefferkuchenhaus anzuknabbern und eine liebliche Stimme ertönte aus dem Haus: >>Knusper, knusper, knäuschen. Wer knuspert an meinem Häuschen?<<  
>>Der Wind, der Wind. Das himmlische Kind!<< antworteten Seth und Leah darauf.“  
„Warum Seth und Leah?“ Fragte Renesmee ihren Jacob, der wiederum mit den Schultern zuckte und ihr „Weil es die einzigen Geschwister sind“ antwortete. „Ah ja.“ Renesmee klang nicht überzeugt. „Die Wölfe knabberten weiter am Haus herum. >>Knusper, knusper, knäuschen. Wer knuspert an meinem Häuschen?<< Gurrte wieder die Stimme aus dem Haus.  
Seth und Leah antworteten wie zuvor schon mit >>Der Wind, der Wind. Das himmlische Kind!<< und aßen weiter Lebkuchen. Die Tür öffnete sich und ein kleines Mädchen mit bronzefarbenen Haar und wunderschönen braunen Augen trat heraus.  
>>Kommt rein! Tretet ein! Ich will euch ein Gastgeber sein!<<  
Rief das Mädchen und die Wölfe folgten ihr hinein.“ Nessie war mittlerweile davon überzeugt, dass Jacob einige Schrauben locker hatte.  
„Jacob? Wieso vermischt du Rotkäppchen, Hänsel und Gretel und der Wolf und die sieben Geißlein?“ Fragte sie unschuldig. „Tu ich gar nicht! Diesen Geschichte…“  
„Schon okay. Erzähl weiter.“ Unterbrach sie ihn. Jacob sah seine Renesmee kurz böse an und versuchte dann den Faden wieder zu finden. „Die Wölfe folgten dem Mädchen nach drinnen.  
Sie gab ihnen zu Essen und schickte sie dann ins Bett. Die Wölfe schliefen friedlich ein. Rotbellachen hatte derweil schon einige hundert Blumen gepflückt. Es waren so viele, dass sie sie fast nicht mehr tragen konnte. Sie ging wieder auf den rechten Weg zurück und lief dann eilig zum Haus, der Cullen. Als sie dort ankam war es bereits dunkel, doch im Pfefferkuchenhaus brannte noch Licht. Sie klopfte an und das kleine Mädchen öffnete ihr. >>Hallo, Mädchen. Sind die sieben Cullens zu Hause?<< Fragte sie.  
Das Mädchen nickte und Rotbellachen trat ein. Rotbellachen ging zielstrebig die Treppen nach oben und vernahm einige Schnarcher. Sie legte die Blumen und ihr Körbchen ab und schlich zu dem Zimmer aus dem sie diese Geräusche vernommen hatte.  
Sie lugte hinein und sah dort ein Rudel Wölfe schlafen. Rotbellachen musste lächeln; Sie sahen alle so friedlich aus, wenn sie schliefen. Rotbellachen schloss die Tür, nahm Blumen und Körbchen und ging nach oben zu den sieben Cullens. Diese hatten sie schon erwartet und Alice begrüßte Rotbellachen stürmisch. Dann nahm sie ihr die Blümchen und das Körbchen ab und überließ sie Edward. Alle bedankten sich bei ihr und umarmten sie dankbar. Sie hatten wirklich lange auf das Blut gewartet.  
Edward bedankte sich mit einem Kuss bei ihr. Die Wölfe schnarchten weiter um die Wette und sie lebten alle glücklich und zufrieden bis zum Ende ihres Daseins, das immer noch andauert.“ Nessie sah Jacob einfach verwirrt an. War allerdings zu müde um irgendetwas nachzufragen oder ihn auf diesen Irrsinn in der Geschichte aufmerksam zu machen. Würde wahrscheinlich nichts nutzen, da Jacob ein Dickkopf war.  
„Gute Nacht, mein Schatz.“ Jake gab Renesmee einen Kuss auf die Stirn, schaltete das Licht aus und ließ das kleine Mädchen schlafen.  
\-----------------  
Biss zum nächsten Mal...  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/2/Gutenachtgeschichten)

1\. Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 1: Carlisle in Transsylvanien  
2\. Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 2; Emmetts Wandlung oder so ähnlich...  
3\. Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 3; Jacob, Rotbellachen und die sieben Cullens  
4\. Gutenachtgeschichten - Teil 4; Cinderella Story?!  
5\. Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 5; Weihnachten  
6\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/4/Gutenachtgeschichten)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/525474)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4a3376670000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	5. Gutenachtgeschichten :: Kapitel 4 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Gutenachtgeschichten :: Kapitel 4 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Gutenachtgeschichten](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/1/Gutenachtgeschichten)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/532485)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4a3376670000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Gutenachtgeschichten

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteHumor / P12  


  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
13.06.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
6  


  
7.390  


  


  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[22 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[5 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/date/4/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/3/Gutenachtgeschichten)

1\. Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 1: Carlisle in Transsylvanien  
2\. Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 2; Emmetts Wandlung oder so ähnlich...  
3\. Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 3; Jacob, Rotbellachen und die sieben Cullens  
4\. Gutenachtgeschichten - Teil 4; Cinderella Story?!  
5\. Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 5; Weihnachten  
6\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/5/Gutenachtgeschichten)

  
13.06.2009  
2.561  


  
  


Hallöchen...  
Wir sind wieder da  
und es geht weiter....  
mit einem Kapitel, geschrieben von Jasper Whitlock!  
Herzlichen Applaus bitte! :D  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
  
Gutenachgeschichten – Teil 4; Cinderella Story?!  
  


  
Gut gelaunt lief sie durch das Haus und lugte in so ziemlich jedes Zimmer rein. Die Küche, das Wohnzimmer, Carlisles Arbeitszimmer, Emmetts Zimmer, Rosalies Zimmer, Jaspers Zimmer, Alice Zimmer.  
Dann lächelte sie und warf ihre kupfernen Locken über ihre schmale Schulter nach hinten. Gut. Sehr gut. Die „Erwachsenen“ waren offenbar alle im Wohnzimmer und guckten sich einen Dokumentarfilm über Vampire aus der „Galileo Mystery“-Reihe an. Jacob hatte eine Rudel-Angelegenheit zu klären und das bedeutete, dass ihr, Renesmee, im Moment niemand hinterher laufen und sie permanent im Auge behalten würde.  
Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf ihre schmalen Lippen und sie hüpfte begeistert auf und ab, während sie sich auf den Weg in den hinteren Teil des ersten Stocks machte, nachdem sie sorgfältig noch einmal die Anwesenheit der Erwachsenen im Wohnzimmer geprüft hatte.  
Renesmee hatte dabei sogar die Luft angehalten und vom obersten Treppenabsatz umständlich nach unten geschielt, um möglichst nicht bemerkt zu werden.  
Natürlich hatten Jasper und Edward sie sofort bemerkt, doch sie hatten es sich nicht anmerken lassen– glücklicherweise. Edward hatte an einer Stelle, die besonders lustig war, gekichert und so fiel es niemandem auf, das er seiner Tochter unauffällig zu gezwinkert hatte und ihr somit stumm „Viel Glück“ wünschte.  
So schnell es ging lief Renesmee zu Alice Zimmertür, öffnete sie und schlüpfte hinein. Lautlos verschloss sie die Tür hinter sich und durchquerte das geräumige Zimmer, um zur Tür des Ankleidezimmers zu kommen. In ein paar Minuten war es neun Uhr und dann würde sie schlafen müssen. Dabei war sie noch gar nicht müde!  
Doch das es in ein paar Minuten neun Uhr war, würde auch bedeuten, dass sich ein Erwachsener aufraffen und sie suchen gehen würde. Und das wieder herum bedeutete, dass sie sich beeilen musste. Ziemlich sogar, wenn sie ihren „Fund“ auch noch begutachten und bestaunen wollte.  
Renesmee griff sich die kleine Leiter neben der Tür zum begehbaren Kleiderschrank und schob sie – dank der Rollen an den unteren Enden – einfach in den angrenzenden Raum. Schnell ließ sie ihren Blick über die Schuhregale wandern, auf der Suche nach dem rosa farbenen Päckchen mit der hellblauen Schleife, dass sie heute Vormittag entdeckt hatte, als Alice ihr einen Pullover von ihr geliehen hatte.  
Schließlich hatte sie die Schachtel in einem mittleren Regal gefunden, ganz hinten. Während sie die Leiter in Position brachte und an ihr hochkletterte, verdrängte sie schnell die Schuldgefühle – sie war ja nur neugierig und überhaupt.. in einer Familie sollte man keine Geheimnisse haben! Und wenn die Schachtel noch zu wäre, würde sie sie auch nicht aufreißen.  
Wahrscheinlich.  
Renesmee streckte die Hand nach der Schachtel aus. Eigentlich war es verboten in Alice Kleiderschrank zu gehen, ohne ihr Bescheid zu sagen und sie dabei zu haben, doch Renesmee wollte das Risiko nicht eingehen, nicht zu erfahren, was in der hübschen Schachtel war.  
Ihre Finger berührten die Schachtel in der Größe eines Schuhkartons und genau in diesem Moment ertönte hinter ihr ein Räuspern.  
„Renesmee, was tust du da?“, fragte Alice mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. Renesmee nutzte die Gelegenheit und zog die Schachtel an sich. Dann drehte sie sich um und versuchte zu lächeln und so zu tun, als ob sie gar keine Schachtel in der Hand hätte.  
Doch Alice war schließlich nicht minder bemittelt und deutete, mit einem ungewöhnlich strengen, Gesichtsausdruck auf die Schachtel. „Hast du etwa vor mir meine Schuhe zu klauen?“  
Renesmee schluckte. Schuhe? So ein Mist, das hätte sie sich bei der Form des Kartons und dem Platz an dem er stand auch eigentlich denken können.  
„Uhm... Nein?“ Renesmee lächelte ihr süßestes Kinderlächeln und versuchte ihre Enttäuschung darüber zu verbergen, dass sich in dem Karton Schuhe befanden. Von allen Kleidungsstücken konnte Renesmee Schuhe am wenigsten leiden. Und ausgerechnet dieses Paar – wie auch immer es aussah – bescherte ihr jetzt Ärger mit ihrer Fast-Lieblingstante.  
„Und wieso hast du meinen Karton dann in der Hand?“, fragte Alice, halb lächelnd, halb argwöhnisch und war inzwischen nur noch einen halben Schritt von der Leiter entfernt.  
Renesmee entschloss sich zu lügen.  
„Er ist runter gefallen und ich habe ihn aufgefangen. Dann wollte ich ihn zurück stellen.“ Ihre Wangen wurden heiß und Alice unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Dann zeigte sie vor sich auf die unteren Leitersprossen und Renesmee kam dem stummen Befehl nach und kletterte hinunter. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich mit dem Karton auf dem Schuh auf die Sprossen.  
„Nun, es gibt eine ganz einfache Lüge, um zu überprüfen, ob du die Wahrheit gesagt hat“, erklärte Alice und begann die hellblaue Schleife auf dem Schuhkarton aufzuziehen, „Wir gucken in den Karton.“  
Renesmees Bauch kribbelte komisch und ihre Augen glühten aufgeregt. Dann nahm Alice den Deckel ab und beim Anblick des Inhalts konnte Renesmee es nicht verhindern, dass ihr Mund aufklappte und sie bewundernd das Paar Schuhe anstarrte.  
Das waren definitiv die schönsten Schuhe, die sie jemals gesehen hatte.  
Die Schuhe waren wunderschön, ganz aus einem hellblau eingefärbten Material, dass im schwachen Licht des Kleiderzimmers funkelte und glitzerte.  
„Woah“, machte Renesmee und fuhr mit einem Finger über den feinen, abgerundeten Rand der Schuhe, um festzustellen, dass die Schuhe tatsächlich aus Glas waren. Aus echtem, harten Glas – dasselbe, dass die Innenräume vor schlechtem Wetter schützte.  
Alice lächelte angesichts dieser Freude und hob Renesmee, samt Karton, kurzerhand auf ihre Arme. „Komm, ich bring dich ins Bett. Es ist schon spät“, flüsterte Alice und Renesmee musste ungünstigerweise gähnen, „Das eine mal verzeihe ich dir deine Lüge, Nessie. Aber wehe das passiert nochmal.“  
Nun waren die Schuldgefühle gegenüber Alice doch da und Renesmee senkte schuldbewusst den Blick. „Tut mir Leid, Alice“, murmelte sie gegen Alice Schulter, als sie das Gesicht in dem schwarzen Stoff von Alice Pullover versteckte und sich wünschte, sie wäre einfach ins Bett gegangen, anstatt nach dem hübschen Karton zu suchen.  
Alice tätschelte ihr den Kopf, als sie Renesmee auf der weichen, von bunten Kissen eingerahmten Matratze absetzte, die ihr Bett darstellten. „Ich denke es ist wichtig, dass du diese Erfahrung gemacht hast. Und sonst hättest du vermutlich auch nie Cinderellas Schuhe gesehen. Und das ist doch auch schön?“  
Zuerst lächelte Renesmee schwach, doch dann nahm ihr Gesicht einen verwirrten Ausdruck an. „Wer oder was ist Cinderella?“ Renesmees schokoladenbraune Augen musterten besorgt Alice Gesicht, das nur allzu gut zum Ausdruck brachte, wie schwer ihr die Vorstellung fiel, das jemand das Märchen „Cinderella“ nicht kannte.  
„Du kennst das Märchen „Cinderella“ nicht?“ Die jüngere schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie wär's mit Aschenputtel? Cendrillon? Cenicienta? Cenerentola?“ Immer noch schüttelte Renesmee den Kopf und schob die Unterlippe vor. „Ich kenne den Namen auch nicht, wenn du ihn auf irgendeiner anderen Sprache, wie Deutsch, Französisch, Spanisch oder Italienisch, sagst!“, merkte Renesmee an und seufzte.  
Dann lächelte sie doch und sah Alice bittend an. „Du kannst mir das Märchen ja als Gutenachtgeschichte erzählen.“ Einen Moment lang sagte Alice nichts, sondern musterte Renesmees kleine Gestalt, die mit verschränkten Händen und großen, bittenden Augen zu ihrer Tante aufsah.  
Zögerlich stand Alice auf, tänzelte zur Tür und verschloss sie. Dann tänzelte sie zurück und setzte sich zwischen ein gelbes und ein hellblaues Kissen. „Eigentlich hast du es ja nicht verdient“, meinte Alice leise, doch ihr Gesicht hellte sich schnell wieder auf und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.  
Renesmee lachte leise und fröhlich und schnappte sich Jaki Junior, der unter ihrer dicken Daunendecke versteckt gelesen hatte. Mit einer Hand fuhr sie durch das weiche Stofftierfell und kuschelte sich dann in die großen Kissen an dem Ende der Matratze, das an der Wand war. Neugierig wartete sie darauf, dass Alice anfing zu erzählen.  
„Also.. Es war einmal ein kleines Mädchen, dass mit ihrem Vater in einem großen Anwesen lebte. Obwohl ihre Mutter gestorben war, hatte sie alles, was sich ein kleines Mädchen wünschen konnte und einen lieben Vater, der sich stets um sie sorgte.“  
Renesmee starrte wie gebannt zu Alice hoch, die immer noch zwischen den beiden Kissen saß.  
„Eines Tages beschloss der Vater, erneut zu heiraten. Eine eingebildete Frau, die zwei Töchter hatte, die ihrer Mutter in Hochnäsigkeit in nichts nachstanden und keinen Respekt vor Menschen hatten, die unter ihnen standen.“  
Das Gesicht der Halbvampirin verzog sich zu einem verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck und sie runzelte die Stirn. „Von den beiden ist aber keine Cinderella, oder?“ Lächelnd schüttelte Alice den Kopf. „Hör einfach zu, ja?“ Renesmee nickte.  
„Der Vater musste eine Weile, nachdem die Frau und die Töchter eingezogen waren, auf eine lange Geschäftsreise gehen, die mehrere Jahre dauern würde. Schweren Herzens ließ er seine Tochter zurück und reiste über das Meer.“ An dieser Stelle wurde Alice von einem trockenen Schluchzen seitens Renesmees unterbrochen, die sich schnell über die Augen rieb. „Was ist denn, Nessie?“, fragte Alice schnell und streichelte besorgt über die gerötete Wange ihrer Nichte.  
„Ich will nicht, dass der Vater geht!“, verkündete Renesmee schmollend und klammerte Jaki Junior weiter an sich. Alice seufzte kurz, und ein wenig genervt, bevor sie antwortete: „Hör erst einmal zu. Du wirst schon sehen, es hat alles seinen Sinn.“ Einen kurzen Moment lang blickte Renesmee skeptisch drein, doch dann nickte sie.  
„Also.. Der Vater war weg und die Stiefmutter entließ am nächsten Tag sämtliche Angestellte, außer dem Kutscher und den Wachmännern.“  
„Eh?! Warum das denn??“  
„Renesmee...“  
„Tut mir Leid..“  
Alice holte kurz Luft und erzählte dann weiter. „Sie meinte, dass Cinderella, die Tochter ihres neuen Mannes, von nun an genauso gut die Arbeit erledigen könne, anstatt faul herum zu sitzen. Cinderella musste fortan das Haus putzen, Wäsche waschen, Kleidung stopfen, sich um die Tiere kümmern – kurz gesagt alles, was im Alltag so anfiel.“  
Renesmee blickte mittlerweile aus großen Augen zu Alice auf und ihre untere Gesichtshälfte war in Jaki Juniors Fell gedrückt. Alice erinnert erinnerte dieser Anblick an eine Art Welpe und sie bevor sie noch etwas dazu bemerkte, setzte sie die Geschichte lieber fort.  
„Jahre später, als Cinderella eine bildhübsche, junge Frau geworden war, – Genau wie du es einmal sein wirst! - kam ein Brief vom königlichen Hof, in dem der König zum Ball einlud, um für den jungen Prinzen eine Braut zu finden.“  
Renesmee erwachte wieder zum Leben und sah Alice begeistert an. „Ich will auch einmal eine Braut werden!“ Von dieser Erkenntnis überrascht, hielt Alice inne. Ihr feines Vampirgehör hörte unten einen überraschten Edward erstickt husten. Sie grinste und nickte. Während sie Renesmee über den Kopf streichelte, meinte sie: „Ich werde dir dann das schönste Brautkleid überhaupt raussuchen.“ Strahlend kuschelte sich Renesmee tiefer in ihre Kissen und wartete darauf, dass Alice weiter erzählte.  
„Die Schwestern gaben Cinderella sofort unzählige Aufgaben, bei denen es darum ging, das ihre Stiefschwester Unmengen an Kleider für sie stopfen und nähen sollte, damit sie auch ja adrett aussahen und der Prinz eine von ihnen zur Braut nahmen. Als Cinderella fragte, ob sie auch mit zum Ball kommen könnte, wurde sie nur ausgelacht und von ihren Stiefschwestern beleidigt.“  
An dieser Stelle ertönte ein empörtes Schnauben von Renesmee, das Alice schmunzeln ließ.  
„Doch die Stiefmutter stellte Cinderella eine entscheidende Aufgabe: Wenn sie alles bis zum Abend fertig und auch noch etwas zum anziehen hätte, dann könne sie mitkommen. Doch wie zu erwarten war, hatte Cinderella natürlich kein richtiges Kleid. Während sie also so schnell es ging die Arbeiten erledigte, nähte sie danach in der Nacht aus alten Stofffetzen ein Kleid zusammen.“  
Renesmee setzte sich abrupt auf, stemmte die kleinen Hände, zu Fäusten geballt, in Jaki Juniors armen Kuscheltier-Körper und sah Alice entschlossen an. „Ich werde auch nähen lernen!!“ Es herrschte kurz Stille, bis Alice lächelte und nickte. „Wieso nicht?“, meinte sie grinsend, „Das kann für dich schließlich nur vorteilhaft sein.“  
Alice räusperte sich kurz und erzählte dann weiter. „Uhm.. Wo war ich..? Ach ja.. Gut, Cinderella tauchte also mit ihrem selbst gemachten Kleid in der Eingangshalle und die Stiefschwestern waren zutiefst entsetzt über das Erscheinen ihrer „Schwester“. Auch die Stiefmutter hatte mit Cinderella eigentlich nicht gerechnet und natürlich wollte sie von Anfang nicht, das Cinderella mit zum Ball kam. Also meinte sie hochnäsig: „Was für ein hübscher, weißer Rock. Hattest nicht auch so einen, Kind?“ Die ältere Stiefschwester bemerkte, das es ihr alter Rock war, den sie eigentlich weggeworfen hatte und riss an Cinderellas Kleid herum. „Diebin“, schimpfte sie und ihre Schwester begann ebenfalls an dem Kleid zu reißen, als sie sah, das Cinderella auch Sachen genommen hatte, die sie weggeworfen hatte. Und so wurde Cinderellas Kleid zerrissen und zerrissen, bis am Ende nichts mehr übrig war. Weinend lief sie weg.“  
Die junge Halbvampirin schluchzte auf und rieb sich über die Augen. „Ich will das nicht..!“ Ein wenig unbeholfen streichelte Alice über Renesmees Haare. „Nun warte doch mal.“  
„Im Garten weinte Cinderella ziemlich lange, fast zwei Stunden. Plötzlich erschien eine alte Frau in einem hellblauen Umhang und mit einem glitzernden Zauberstab in der Hand. Sie stellte sich als die „gute Fee“ vor und zauberte Cinderella ein wunderschönes, blaues Kleid herbei, zu dem gläserne Schuhe passten und eine weiße Kürbiskutsche.“  
Missmutig und mit einem gegrummelten „Ich mag keine Kürbisse“, legte sich Renesmee auf die Seite, Jaki Junior halb unter ihr begraben. Das arme Stofftier.  
„Die einzige Bedingung für Cinderella war, dass sie um Mitternacht zurück Zuhause sein musste, da der Zauber sich sonst auflösen würde. Cinderella war unheimlich glücklich und fuhr zum Ball. Dort tanzte sie mit einem jungen, gut aussehenden Mann. Es war der Prinz, doch Cinderella gegenüber hatte er seine wahre Identität verschwiegen. Als um Mitternacht die Turmuhr schlug, riss Cinderella sich los und lief aus dem Schloss. Der Prinz folgte ihr natürlich und in ihrer Hast verlor sie einen gläsernen Schuh. Letzten Endes gelang es ihr zu flüchten und als sie ihren Hof erreichte, löste sich der Zauber auf, samt einem Glasschuh. Cinderella gelang sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie glücklich sie über die erlebte Nacht war und somit merkten die Schwestern und die Mutter nicht, als sie nach Hause kamen.  
Am nächsten Morgen klopfte ein Gesandter des Königs an der Haustür und teilte der Mutter mit, dass er gekommen war, um jedem Mädchen den gläsernen Schuh anzuprobieren, den des Prinzens Herzensdame im Schloss zurück gelassen hatte und-“  
„Stooopp!“, rief Renesmee und wand sich auf ihrem Platz hin und her, „Wieso ist der Prinz denn nicht gekommen, um Cinderella den Schuh zu geben?!“ Alice lächelte und nickte dann. „Eine gute Frage. Aber er konnte ihr den Schuh nicht geben, weil er gar nicht wusste, wie sie hieß oder wo sie wohnte.“ Renesmee sah nachdenklich drein, dann gähnte sie kurz und nickte zustimmend. Alice lächelte immer noch.  
„Der Gesandte ließ die Schwestern also den Schuh probieren, während Cinderella in der Abstellkammer eingesperrt war. Doch durch einen Zufall gelang es ihr aus dem kleinen Raum zu entkommen und so durfte sie auch den Schuh anprobieren, der natürlich passte.. Cinderella wurde zum Schloss gebracht und heiratete den Prinzen. Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann lieben sie sich noch heute.“  
Renesmee lag inzwischen so, dass ihr Kopf halb von der Matratze rutschte und Jaki Junior fast komplett unter ihr zusammen gequetscht war. Alice streichelte ihr über die Haare, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und lief dann zur Tür, wo sie das Licht löschte.  
„Alice?“, murmelte Renesmee schlaftrunken und die schwarzhaarige Vampirin hielt mitten im Türzumachen inne. „Ja?“  
„Wenn ich groß bin... werd ich auch mal.. eine.. Cinderella..“  
Grinsend flüsterte Alice ein „Gute Nacht“ in den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
\-----------------  
Biss zum nächsten Mal...  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/3/Gutenachtgeschichten)

1\. Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 1: Carlisle in Transsylvanien  
2\. Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 2; Emmetts Wandlung oder so ähnlich...  
3\. Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 3; Jacob, Rotbellachen und die sieben Cullens  
4\. Gutenachtgeschichten - Teil 4; Cinderella Story?!  
5\. Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 5; Weihnachten  
6\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/5/Gutenachtgeschichten)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/532485)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4a3376670000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	6. Gutenachtgeschichten :: Kapitel 5 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

Gutenachtgeschichten :: Kapitel 5 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de

  
[ Mobile Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)

  
  


  
  


  
[ Login](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l)  
  
[ Registrieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  


  


  
[Neues](https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest)   
[Forum](https://forum.fanfiktion.de)   
[Hilfe / Support](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0)   
[Tutorials](https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials)   
[Folge uns](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0)   
[Fanshop](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0)   
[Sponsor werden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  
[Registriere dich kostenlos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r)  
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!  


  
  


  
  
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen [kostenlosen modernen Browser](https://browsehappy.com/).  


  
[Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0)   


  


Geschichte: [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000)  
/ [Bücher](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000)  
/ [Bis(s)](https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate)  
/ [Gutenachtgeschichten](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/1/Gutenachtgeschichten)

* * *

  
_Inhalt ist versteckt._ Anzeigen  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/608547)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4a3376670000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


#### Gutenachtgeschichten

  
von [LuciaChan](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan)  


  
Kurzbeschreibung   


  
GeschichteHumor / P12  


  
Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

  
13.06.2009  


  
25.09.2020  


  
  


  
6  


  
7.390  


  


  
  


  
  


  
Alle Kapitel  
[22 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/date/0/1)

  
Dieses Kapitel  
[3 Reviews](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/date/5/1)

  
Teilen    


Datenschutzinfo  


  
  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/4/Gutenachtgeschichten)

1\. Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 1: Carlisle in Transsylvanien  
2\. Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 2; Emmetts Wandlung oder so ähnlich...  
3\. Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 3; Jacob, Rotbellachen und die sieben Cullens  
4\. Gutenachtgeschichten - Teil 4; Cinderella Story?!  
5\. Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 5; Weihnachten  
6\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/6/Gutenachtgeschichten)

  
13.06.2009  
1.301  


  
  


Es tut mir Leid!  
Ich weiß, es ist unhöflich einfach so zu verschwinden... und es tut mir furchtbar Leid! Ich geh mich schämen...  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Es ist Weihnachte und das hier ist das letzte Kapitel für dieses Jahr.  
Ich hoffe ihr mögt diese kleine Weihnachtsgeschichte...

Ansonsten kann ich euch nur ein frohes Weihnachtsfest und einen guten Rusch ins neue Jahr wünschen!  
~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 5; Weihnachten  
  


Es war Heiligabend.  
Renesmee saß mit ihrer Famillie um den Weihnachtsbaum herum und sagen Weihnachtslieder. Es war das zweite Weihnachten für die kleine Nessie.  
Ihre Familie war fröhlich und sie hatten die Rudel aus La Push eingeladen, mit ihnen zu feiern. Es war eine entspannte Stimmung im Hause Cullen, die jeder sichtlich genoss. Renesmee kuschelte sich noch etwas mehr an Jacob und war am eindösten. So bemerkte sie auch nicht, dass die anderen leise darüber kicherten.  
„Ich werde sie ins Bett bringen.“, bot Seth an. Jacob gab sein Herzblatt an seinen Freund weiter und sah den beiden hinterher.  
Seth brachte die kleine Renesmee in ihr Zimmer. Er legte sie behutsam aufs Bett, als wäre sie aus Glas und begann, sie auszuziehen. Als Nessie nur noch Unterwäsche trug, wurde sie jedoch wieder wach und ließ sich von Seth einkleiden.  
Das kleine Mädchen krabbelte unter die Bettdecke, drückte ihren kleinen Stoff-Wolf an ihre kleine Brust und sah Seth erwartungsvoll an. Seth grinste und legte sich hinter Renesmee.  
„Vor langer Zeit, als die Menschen noch in Hütten lebten und nicht wussten, wie die Welt funktionierte, gab es ein kleines Mädchen. Sie war sehr hübsch und alle Leute bewunderten sie wegen ihrer goldenen Haare. Das kleine Mädchen lebte am Stadtrand. Es war Winter und ihre Eltern krank. Sie wussten, dass sie bald sterben würden und so gaben sie ihrer wunderschönen Tochter einen guten Rat mit auf ihr weiteres Leben:  
„Sei gütig, mein Kind. Wenn dich jemand um etwas bittet, dann gib es ihm ohne zu zögern.“ Das kleine Mädchen versprach es ihren Eltern.  
„Sei hilfsbereit, mein Kind. Zögere nicht jemanden in Not geratenen zu helfen.“ Das kleine Mädchen versprach es ihren Eltern.  
Sie legte sich schlafen und als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, waren die Seelen ihrer Eltern zum lieben Gott gegangen.“  
Renesmee‘s Atem stockte. Ihr schien der Verlauf der Geschichte nicht sonderlich gefallen. Seth erzählte weiter:  
„Nun war das kleine Mädchen ganz alleine auf der Welt und sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie machte sich auf den Weg in die Stadt.  
Sie beobachtete die fröhlichen Kinder, die im Schnee spielten. Die Eltern, die für ihre Kinder einkaufen gingen und die alten Leute, die schmunzelnd ihre Enkel beobachteten.  
Das kleine, blonde Mädchen fühlte sich alleine auf der Welt. Sie setzte sich an den Straßenrand und sah dem Treiben der Leute zu.  
Sie war nun ein Beobachter, ohne am Leben, der anderen, Teil zu haben. Das kleine Mädchen ging jeden Tag bei Sonnenaufgang in die Stadt um die Menschen zu beobachten und kehrte zu Sonnenuntergang nach Hause zurück.  
Sie vermisste ihre Eltern schrecklich – und ihre Sehnsucht wuchs von Tag zu Tag an. Die Tage wurden kürzer und kälter.  
Das Land war von Schnee bedeckt und bot eine wundervolle Kulisse für glückliche Menschen. Alle waren glücklich – nur das kleine, blonde Mädchen nicht.“  
Seth machte eine Pause und Renesmee drehte sich zu Seth um.  
„Wird sie neue Eltern finden?“, fragte das kleine, braunäugige Mädchen leise.  
„Wer weiß?“, antwortete Seth und legte die Stirn in Falten.  
„Das kleine, blonde Mädchen ging wie jeden Tag in die Stadt und setzte sich an den Straßenrand. Hin und wieder warfen ihr ein paar freundliche Leute ein paar Münzen zu, von denen sie sich dann etwas Brot kaufen konnte.  
Es war kalt und das kleine Mädchen fror schrecklich. Sie wusste, dass sie erfrieren würde und es war ihr vollkommen gleich.“  
„Sie darf nicht sterben!“, warf Renesmee ein und Seth lächelte.  
„Sie saß da am Straßenrand, die Nacht brach bereits herein und das Mädchen konnte nicht aufstehen. Sie war schwach geworden, seit ihre Eltern verstorben waren.  
Sie betete zu Gott, dass er ihr einen Engel schicken möge, um sie zu sich zu hohlen. Sie schlief auf der Straße ein und wachte ein paar Stunden später wieder auf.  
Vor ihr standen zwei Kinder und sahen das kleine, blonde Mädchen an.  
„Gib mir deinen Mantel, ich friere.“ Das kleine Mädchen zog ihren Mantel aus und reichte es dem Jungen. Er zog sich den Mantel über, während das Mädchen, welches neben dem Jungen stand, sage:  
„Gib mir dein Kleid, ich friere.“ Das blonde Mädchen zog ihr Kleid aus und gab es dem fremden Mädchen.  
„Du hast ein gutes Herz. Komm mit uns.“ Die beiden fremden Kinder streckten ihren Arm nach dem blonden Mädchen aus. Sie ergriff, die ihr dargebotenen Hände.  
Die drei Kinder gingen durch die Stadt und blieben vor einem großen Haus aus Stein stehen. Der Junge klopfte an die Türe, die daraufhin sofort aufschwang.  
Eine alte Frau stand in der Türe und sah die drei an.  
„Ihr seit zurück. Wie schön! Und ihr habt jemanden mitgebracht. Kommt rein, kommt rein, bevor euch der Tot hohl.“ Die Kinder traten in das warme Haus. Während die beiden Fremden Kinder sofort wegliefen, blieb das kleine, blonde Mädchen unschlüssig an der Tür stehen.  
„Hab keine angst.“, sagte die Alte sanft und lächelte das Mädchen an.  
„Wir werden dich jetzt Baden und dir was Frisches anziehen. Danach wirst du etwas essen.“  
Die Alte führte das Kind nach oben. Dort stand eine Wanne, gefüllt mit heißem Wasser, das die müden Muskeln erwärmen konnte.“  
„Ist die Alte eine Hexe?“, unterbrach Renesmee Seth.  
„Nein, wie kommst du denn darauf?“, lachte Seth und Nessie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Das Mädchen wurde entkleidet und sie setzte sich in die Badewanne. Wohlig seufzend ließ sie sich ihren Rücken schrubben und die Haare waschen.  
Das kleine Mädchen mochte die alte Frau, welche so nett zu ihr war. Das kleine Mädchen war so lange im Wasser, bis es fast kalt wurde.  
Dann stieg sie aus der Wanne und wurde mit einem warmen Handtuch abgetrocknet. Die alte Frau brachte das Mädchen hinunter in die Küche, wo sie viele Leckereien zu essen bekam.  
Das blonde Mädchen aß viel, das sie schon lange nicht mehr so etwas Gutes hatte. Als sie mit essen fertig war, sah sie die alte Fragend an.  
„Geh hinüber in den Salon. Dort sitzt Vater mit den anderen Kindern.“ Die Alte lächelte das Mädchen liebevoll an und die kleine ging hinüber in den Salon.  
Sie öffnete vorsichtig die Türe und lugte ein wenig hinein.  
„Komm zu mir, mein Kind.“, hörte sie eine alte Stimme vom Kamin her sagen.  
Sie trat hinein und schloss die Türe hinter sich.  
Auf einem Sessel beim Kamin saß ein alter dicklicher Mann, mit langen weißem Haar und weißem Vollbart.  
„Komm her, Kind. Hab keine Angst.“ Vor dem alten Mann saßen etwa ein dutzend Kindern. Allesamt sahen den Neuankömmling neugierig an.  
Das blonde Mädchen ging langsam auf den alten Mann zu und blieb vor ihm stehen.  
„Wie lautet dein Name?“, fragt er und schenkte ihr ein freundliches Lächeln.  
„Noelle. Mein Name ist Noelle.“, sagte das blonde Mädchen.  
„Du hast einen schönen Namen, Noelle.“ Er streckte seine faltige Hand nach ihr aus. Noelle legte ihre hinein und wartete geduldig darauf, dass der Alte noch etwas sagen würde.  
„Weißt du was dein Name bedeutet?“ Die kleine Noelle schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Es bedeutet Weihnachten.“ Noelle, die nicht wusste, was Weihnachten war, sah den alten Mann weiter fragend an.  
„Weihnachten ist das Fest der Liebe, mein Kind und dieses Fest ist heute.“  
„Wird Noelle bei diesen Leuten bleiben dürfen?“, wollte Renesmee gähnend wissen.  
„Ja, sie darf bei ihnen bleiben und du wirst bei deiner Familie bleiben.“  
Renesmee schloss die Augen, ihr Atem verlangsamte sich und wurde regelmäßig.  
„Gute Nacht, kleiner Engel.“ Seth hauchte Renesmee einen Kuss auf die Stirn, schaltete das Licht aus und verließ das Zimmer.  


  


  
  
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.  


[](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/4/Gutenachtgeschichten)

1\. Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 1: Carlisle in Transsylvanien  
2\. Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 2; Emmetts Wandlung oder so ähnlich...  
3\. Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 3; Jacob, Rotbellachen und die sieben Cullens  
4\. Gutenachtgeschichten - Teil 4; Cinderella Story?!  
5\. Gutenachtgeschichten – Teil 5; Weihnachten  
6\. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/6/Gutenachtgeschichten)

  


  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4a3376670000c89206705dc0/608547)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=4a3376670000c89206705dc0)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana   


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz   


  
kleiner größer Standard   


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%   


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark   


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 06469/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
